Várom a párom
by Laurant
Summary: Hősünk egy nap ráébred, hogy az egy éjszakás kalandok nem való már neki. Azonban, ha valakit Harry Potternek hívnak meglehetősen nehéz valódi kapcsolatot kialakítania. Mit lehet ilyenkor tenni? Természetesen profi segítséget kell igénybe venni. A történet AU.
1. Chapter 1

Éjszaka az ágyban fekve hiába érzem magamat hullafáradtnak, mégis képtelen vagyok aludni, mert a hiányérzet, amit eddig sikerült elhessentenem, mostanában napról-napra egyre jobban emészt. Ez pedig már lassan kihat a munkámra is, ami még úgy sem veszélytelen, ha az ember teljes mértékben a feladatára koncentrál. Mi a bajom? A magányosság.

Évekig egész jól megvoltam, aztán váratlanul már csak azon jár az agyam, hogy mennyire hideg azt ágyam, és miért nem vár soha senki itthon. Üresnek érzem a tág teret, melyet régebben áldásnak véltem. Fogalmam sincs, mikor következett be a törés, ami elvezett odáig, hogy már aludni se tudjak. Helyette inkább a plafont bámulom, és azon kesergek mennyire rossz egyedülállónak lenni. Pedig előtte nem voltak ilyen gondjaim, sőt, több mint jól elvoltam.

Tíz évig élveztem az agglegénylét összes örömét, és kapcsolataim egy éjszakában érték el a tetőpontjukat. Mióta Ginnyvel vége lett, és inkább választottuk a barátságot, valahogy nem is hiányzott a kötöttség. Megelégedtem barátaim boldogságával, hiszen gyakran látogatva őket magam is családtagnak számítok Gyerekek vesznek körül hála a Weasley család szaporaságának, és velük játszva szinte már úgy érezek, ahogy egy apa érezhet. Tisztába vagyok vele, hogy a „szinte" az nem egyelő az igazival, viszont számomra eddig ennyi is elég volt.

Mikor Ron elújságolja valamelyik porontya „hőstettét", büszkeség tölt el, ha betegek, aggódom értük… lényegében szülő vagyok, de az ezzel együtt járó terhek nélkül éltem eddig. Ideális ez az állapot… évekig így gondoltam. Hiszen nem kell éjszaka felkelnem pelenkázni, illetve a hisztis korszakot is csak távolról csodálhatom meg, és ha már nagyon súlyos a helyzet, eltűnhetek bármikor onnét.

Azonban egyszer csak valamikor az évek folyamán eljutottam odáig, hogy vágyni kezdtem egy társra, és ezzel együtt egy saját családra, valamint az azokkal járó nehézségekre. Az egy éjszakás kalandok már nem vonzanak, minden rutinszerű lett és kiábrándító. Unalmas. Próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni ezeket az érzéseket, és néha sikerrel is jártam, de mostanában a helyzet egyre rosszabb lett. A mai éjszakán elértem a végpontot, vagy inkább a beismerést.

Tovább nem tagadhatom, hogy eljött a változás ideje. Ismerkedni azonban nem olyan könnyű, ha munkám során szinte csak bűnözőkkel, illetve egyéb gyanús alakokkal találkozom. Hogyan találjon így a varázsló feleséget?

Elgondolkodva ülök fel az ágyon, mert érzem, ide profi segítség kell. Megkérhetném Hermionét vagy akár Ginnyt is, hogy tegyenek az ügy érdekében valamit, de az olyan lenne, mintha önként lépnénk a Pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba. Hideg borzongás fut végig rajtam, mert semmi kedvem nincs bevonni életem két nőjét a párkeresésembe. Jobb, ha nem is tudnak róla!

Profi – ismétlődik meg a szó, majd rögtön társul hozzá egy másik gondolat – társkereső iroda.

– Hát persze! – kiáltok fel izgatottan. – Miért is nem gondoltam erre már előbb!

Egészen fellelkesülök a gondolatra, hiszen nem kell kotnyeles nőszemélyekre hagyatkoznom, akik szerint ők jobban tudják, mi a jó nekem. Aztán egy kellemetlen apróság jut eszembe, ami tönkreteheti a csodás tervemet. Vajon a magányos varázslóknak van egyáltalán ilyen intézménye? Biztos – nyugtatom magamat.

Holnap neki is állok a kutatásnak! – határozom el azonnal, majd megnyugodva dőlök vissza fekhelyemre, mert az engem gyötrő probléma hamarosan meg lesz oldva.

Egy pillanat alatt hatalmas tehertől szabadulok meg, legalábbis úgy érzem, minek hangot is adva elégedett sóhajjal adom át magamat végre az alvás örömeinek.

**Két nappal később**

Egy impozánsan magasodó épület előtt megállva elfog egy hangyányi bizonytalanság, hogy valóban jó ötlet-e az, amire készülök. Valószínűleg hülyének fognak nézni, hogy a Hős, aki megmentette a világot nem talál magának nőt… habár pont a hírnevem az, mi igazán megnehezíti a dolgot.

Mély levegőt veszek, majd határozottan elindulok megtéve az utolsó métereket is, ami elválaszt a D.V. Társkereső Iroda bejáratától.

Vajon mennyibe fog ez nekem kerülni? – ötlik fel bennem a kérdés. A válasz nyilvánvaló, hiszen a legjobb közvetítő céget kerestem fel, ami csak van, így minden bizonnyal jó pár galleont fogok itt elkölteni. Azonban a siker minden pénzt megér, és ha ehhez itt kell hagynom egy nagyobb vagyont, hát legyen.

Különben is, a cégről megtudott adatok azt támasztják alá, hogy a szolgáltatásuk a legjobb pedig csak pár éve jelentek meg a piacon. Viszont azóta mindenkit maguk mögé utasítottak. Megalakulásuk óta száz százalékos eredményességgel működnek. Szlogenjük híven kifejezi, miért is olyan jók:

„_Számunkra az ügyfél a legfontosabb!" _

Logikusan végiggondolva a várható előnyöket már kételyek nélkül lépem át a küszöböt, hogy véghezvigyem elhatározásomat.

Elsőre megállapítom, hogy ha kívülről az épületről sütött a gazdaság, akkor itt, a belső térről már ordít. Egy mini szökőkút előtt körben öblös karosszékek vannak elhelyezve, miközben a teret halk zene tölti meg. Tekintetem ezután a recepciós pult felé irányul, amit bonyolult faragások díszítenek, és miközben egyre jobban megközelítem, fokozatosan egy formát ad ki az elsőre összevissza tekergő motívum. Egy gyönyörűen megformált sárkányt. Azta…! Sok mindent láttam már életem során, de azért ez a hely nem semmi!

Lassan kezd elfogni egy újfajta a kétség, hogy lesz-e elegendő pénzem megfizetni a szolgáltatást, amiért ide jöttem. Lehet, előbb egy olcsóbbal kellene próbálkozni? Azonban mielőtt hátraarcot vágnék és elhúznám a csíkot, a pult mögött lévő lány barátságos hangon köszönt. Aztán, mintha csak érezné, hogy percek kérdése, hogy itt hagyjam az egészet, már sorolja is teendőket, kötelezettségeket, illetve külön hangsúlyozza azt a rohadt száz százalékukat. A végére azon veszem észre magamat, hogy már alá is írtam a regisztrációs papírt, és az előleget is letettem, ami körülbelül háromhavi fizetésemet jelenti. Mi győz meg végül teljes mértékben, hogy nekem ennek az irodának a szolgáltatásai kellenek?

Nem csak az eddigi eredményes tevékenységük nyűgöz le, hanem a titoktartási kötelezettségük is. Moira, a rendkívül segítőkész recepciós külön hangsúlyozza, ahogy a papírok másolatát rakom el, hogy számtalan híres varázsló fordul meg náluk. Ezért külön ügyelnek a megszállott rajongók távol tartására, illetve be nem kerülésükre. Ez pedig minden pénzt megér, hiszen sajnos helyzetemből adódóan számtalanszor meggyűlt már a bajom a rajongókkal. Igaz, az évek múlásával szerencsére számuk némileg csökkent, de azért elvétve még felütötte fejét a baj…

– Mikor lesz az első találkozóm? – érdeklődöm kíváncsian, mikor már indulni szándékoznék.

Egy megnyugtató mosoly kíséretében érkezik a kiábrándító válasz:

– Az igényfelmérést egy kollégám fogja elvégezni, ezért holnap délben vissza kell még jönnie. Ez alapján pedig kiderül, hogy melyik tagunk felelne meg legjobban az Ön igényeinek.

Ezután kissé csalódottan hagyom magam mögött az előteret, mert azt gondoltam, egyből címekkel megtömve megyek majd haza. Helyette mit kapok? Igényfelmérés! Az meg minek? Nincsenek nagy elvárásaim. Nekem csak egy káros szenvedélyektől mentes, viszonylag csinos boszorka kell, aki lehetőleg pár éven belül gyereket akar szülni. Na mindegy, holnapra már meglesznek azok az elérhetőségek - nyugtatom magamat.

Végül is elindultam az úton, ami a siker felé vezet, és csak ez számít. Még egy plusz nap igazán belefér.

Másnap pontban délben visszatérve Moira izgatottan rohan elém, ami meglehetősen különös tekintve azt, hogy csupán pár métert kellene megtennem, hogy a pulthoz érjek. Félúton találkozva kissé aggódva teszem fel a kérdést:

– Valami baj van?

– Nem! Dehogy!

– Akkor mire ez a sietség? – célzok finoman az iménti viselkedésére.

– A tulajdonos fog személyesen foglalkozni Önnel! – súgja izgatottan.

– Ez jó nekem?

– Természetesen! Vannak, akik csak azért jönnek, hogy maga a Főnök találjon társat számukra! Egy igazi legenda közvetítő körökben. Viszont mióta a cégünk ennyire sikeres lett, már jóval ritkábban foglakozik személyesen a tagokkal, helyette inkább a hivatalos rész foglalja le. Egyedül csak a kiemelten fontos kliensek ügyét veszi előre.

– Én csak egy egyszerű aurorparancsnok vagyok… – jegyzem meg, mire egy érdekes reakciót váltok ki.

– Maga Harry Potter, aki megmentette a világot! – leheli felém ámuldozva. – Még hogy csak egy aurorparancsnok! – kacag fel. – Micsoda humorérzék! Ha ezt elmondanám… – Megjegyzése után némi rémület tűnik fel a bájos arcon, valószínűleg úgy érezte, átlépett egy bizonyos határt, amit nem lenne szabad egy ügyféllel. – Kérem, kövessen! – vált át hivatali hangra, mentve a menthetőt.

Elindulva, ahogy egyre beljebb haladunk az épületben, a pompa nem csökken, finom elegancia figyelhető meg, amerre csak megyünk. Közben számos sárkányos képet láttok, meg is jegyzem a dolgot hangosan, mire csak egy zavart mosolyt kapok. Némán megyünk egymás mellett, és Moira szemmel látható idegessége rám is kezd átragadni. Inkább már meg sem próbálok beszélgetést kezdeményezni. Alighanem felesleges erőlködés lenne a részemről.

Végül elérünk egy fából faragott ajtóhoz, ami nyilvánvalóan a főnök irodáját rejti maga mögött. Mielőtt, azonban odaérnénk, Moira váratlanul megáll. Ebből pedig arra következtetek, hogy nem fog bekísérni, elhangzó szavai ezt az érzést megerősítik:

– Nekem most vissza kell mennem… – közli bocsánatkérően, de nem néz közben a szemembe.

– Mi ez az egész? – kérdem meg éledező dühvel a hangomban, mivel némileg kezd idegesíteni a kialakult helyzet.

– Sajnálom, de azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy idáig hozhatom el – közli sietősen, majd megfordul, és lábait gyorsan szedve hagy magamra.

Egy-két pillanatig meglehetősen tétován állok az ajtó előtt, magam sem tudva, mit tegyek. Ez az egész helyzet túlzottan különös, és az aurori éveim alatt belém ivódott óvatosság az sugallja, keressek egy másik társkereső irodát, mert ez itt nagyon gyanús. Viszont minden ellenérzés mellett ott van a kíváncsiság is. Ki lehet a főnök, akitől ennyire rettegnek, és mégis mások mindent megadnának neki, hogy velük foglalkozzon? Végül ez az utóbbi érzés győz a bizonytalanság felett, és bekopogok az ajtón, aztán, ahogy belépek szembe is találom magamat titokzatos tulajdonossal, és mindent megértek.

– Malfoy!

A megszólított nyugodtan hátradől a karosszékében, és gúnyos vigyorral néz végig rajtam, majd némi hatásszünetet tart, hogy hasonló stílusban köszöntsön, mint én tettem az imént:

– Potter.

– Annyira éreztem, hogy valami nagyon nincs itt rendben! Mi a fenét keresel TE itt?

Kirohanásom nem túlzottan zavarja, sőt, szerintem még élvezi is legalábbis arcán a gúnyos vigyor egy pillanatra kiszélesedik, miközben válaszol:

– Ülj le.

Erre a két szóra kinyílik a bicska a zsebemben, amit szavaim is híven tükröznek:

– Nem ülök le csak azért, mert azt mondod! Mi vagyok én, egy átkozott kutya?

– Nyilvánvaló különbség van – érkezik késlekedés nélkül a válasz –, mert az legalább azt teszi, amit mondanak neki. Semmit sem változtál, Potter! – Sértése után jeges nyugalommal néz felém.

– Végre egyszer a véleményünk egyezik!

Tíz éve nem találkoztunk, de ott folytattuk, ahol abbahagytuk. Veszekszünk, pedig már nem vagyunk gyerekek, akiknek civakodni kéne. Mély levegőt veszek, és úgy döntök, kettőnk közül én leszek a felnőtt, tehát nem vágok vissza semmivel sem, pedig ez a kutyás dolog böki a csőrömet. Elhatározásomat követően levetődök a szemben lévő székre, és szinte érdeklődve kérdem meg:

– Most őszintén, mit csinálsz itt?

– Szerinted? – Hangja gúnnyal van átitatva.

– Agymosás, esetleg világhatalmai tervek… hm, az biztos, hogy valami sötét és bűnös dolog folyik itt.

– Legföljebb a fejedben – közli véleményét a teóriáim felől. - Rendezzük le ezt az ügyet, ami kettőnk között húzódik már…

– Mióta csak megláttuk egymást – segítem előzékenyen.

– Igen, már akkor is rohadt idegesítő tudtál lenni – jegyzi meg emlékeibe merülve.

– Neked sem volt okod panaszra. Emlékszem még, amikor viszkető port szórtál rám a vonaton! Elég alávaló volt, mivel pont akkor akartam Chóval egy újabb szintre lépni. Utána még csak a közelébe sem mehettem vagy két hétig.

– Ugyan – legyint nemtörődően. – Talán elfelejtetted, hogy előtte te meg varangybűbájt bocsátottál rám? El tudod képzelni, milyen nehéz volt találni valakit, aki képes volt megcsókolni, hogy eltűnjön rólam az átok?

– A régi szép idők – jegyzem meg szinte álmodozva, mert Draco sápadt bőrén a bibircsókok eszméletlenül jól érvényesültek.

Mondatomra kapok egy meglepően furcsálló pillantást, de nem igazán zavar. Tényleg voltak szép pillanatok, és akkoriban még minden annyira más volt. Igaz, ott volt az állandóan fenyegető életveszély hála Voldemrtnak, de mégis azok voltak a legjobb éveim.

– Tehát mit keres itt Draco Malfoy, a sötét varázslatok nagy ismerője? – Szavaimban nincs gúny vagy bántó szándék, de az előbbi majdnem békés hangulat rögtön elszáll.

Ezüstös szemei hidegen villannak fel, és esküdni mernék, hogy a hőmérséklet a szobában pár pillanat alatt esett legalább öt fokot.

– Pontosan az ilyen előítéletek miatt titkolom a kilétemet. Szerinted a Nagy Csata után mehettem volna aurornak vagy esetleg bájitalkészítőnek? – teszi fel a költői kérdést, melyet rögtön meg is válaszol. - Nem. Mindenki csak azt látta, hogy Lucius Malfoy fia vagyok. A családunk vagyonát elvették, őseim birtokai pedig, amik évszázadok óta a Malfoyok birtokában voltak, szintén közcélokat szolgáltak a harc végére.

– Ne várd, hogy sajnáljalak – közlöm vele, mert még jól emlékszem, hogy kezdetben mennyire híve volt apja terveinek.

– Kértem tőled bármit is? – érdeklődik bársonyos hangon, amivel ha képes lenne ,tuti a halálomat okozná. – Aztán rájöttem, ez az új társadalom bármit megadna azért, hogy egy aranyvérű szolgálja őket…

– Miután nagy részük börtönbe került – szúrom közbe, mire természetesen ügyet sem vetnek. – Igazi hiánycikk lett a tiszta vérű varázsló.

–… mindig is jól értettem az emberekhez.

– Ezt manipulálásnak hívják – pontosítom a mondatot segítőkészen.

– Így már csak a céget kellett megalapítanom. Szerencsére maradt néhány kapcsolatom, akik hajlandóak voltak segíteni…

– A fejemet rá, hogy nem önként tették ezt. Hiszen a zsarolás lényege, hogy nem mondhatsz nemet, igaz?

Közbeszólásaim láthatóan nem idegesítik, miközben meséli, miként is építette fel „birodalmát" a semmiből. Miután a végére ér a személyes siker történetével úgy érzem ezután már csak egy dolgot tehetek: mégpedig távozok, de azonnal.

– Klassz, jó neked, hogy sikerült. Mondhatnám, hogy jó volt látni, de a gyomrom többet nem tud bevenni, szóval inkább soha többében egyezzünk ki.

Mielőtt azonban elérnék az ajtóhoz, elér a hangja, ami baljóslatúan kedvesnek tűnik:

– Aláírtad a regisztrációt, és az előleget is letetted.

– Akkor meg mi van? – fordulok vissza azonnal, és határozottan nem tetszik a látvány, ami fogad.

A szemmel látható jókedve, sugárzó mosolya, mind felér egy halálos katasztrófa ígéretével.

– Ne kímélj, mi a csavar? – sóhajtom legyőzötten.

– Az apró betűs részt mindig el kell olvasni, Potter – közli kioktatóan.

– A rohadt regisztrációtok vagy száz oldal volt!

– Nem véletlenül, mert nagyrészt mindenki úgy áll a dolgokhoz, mint te… szerencsére. Amúgy százhúsz oldalas.

Miért van az, hogy egy mondattal is sikerül elérnie, hogy vörösben lássam a világot? Erre csak ez a tetű képes – állapítom meg lemondóan. Némi higgadtságot erőltetek magamra, mert jó lenne, ha társalgásunk civilizált keretek között folytatódna.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a gatyám is rámegy, ha kisétálok ezen az ajtón.

– Micsoda éleslátás, Potter! Fejlődtél azért mégiscsak valamit az elmúlt években.

– A régi idők emlékére felejtsük el ezt az egészet – próbálkozok, és még bevettek egy kisfiús vigyort is, ami általában hatásos szokott lenni a bajok elkerülése szempontjából.

Viszont most egy Malfoyjal van dolgom, akinél mindez hatástalan, mert továbbra is kérlelhetetlenül néz felém.

– Szép idők? Velem? – megjátszott hitetlenkedéssel mered rám. – Mondj egy alkalmat is, ami mind a kettőnknek jó volt, és megtarthatod a pénzed.

– Francba – túrok idegesen a hajamba. – Nem volt egy sem! Most komolyan, miért akarod, hogy itt maradjak? A végén még megöljük egymást!

Válasz gyanánt egy kifejezéstelen mosoly tűnik fel Draco arcán, majd szinte kedveskedve leheli felém:

– Ez üzlet, itt nincs helye személyes érzelmeknek. Én képes vagyok félretenni a, hm… meglehetősen vegyes érzéseimet irántad. Mostantól az ügyfelem leszel, és meg fogom találni az ideális társat számodra.

Szavai nyomán világosság gyúl agyamban, ahogy felmérem, milyen előnyökkel is jár számára az ittlétem.

– Ebben a nagy segíteni akarásodban csöppet sem játszik szerepet, hogy én vagyok Harry Potter a Kis Túlélő? Ha sikerre viszed az ügyet, akkor tódulni fognak ide a jelentkezők, te meg tovább emelheted az amúgy is magas áraidat.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy a jó reklámot visszautasítom, ráadásul a minőséggel együtt jár arányosan az árak növekedése.

Hitetlenkedve meredek a beszélőre, aki látható élvezettel tervezgeti, miként is viszi további csúcsokra cégét, miután engem révbe juttat. Azt a pénzéhes formáját!

– Rendben, maradok – adom a belegyezésemet komoran. – Azonban közlöm veled, nem lesz egyszerű dolgod, és minden centért alaposan meg foglak dolgoztatni, Malfoy.

– Ezt el is várom, amúgy sem szeretem a könnyű győzelmeket, az hosszú távon unalmas. – Szavai furcsán kétértelműnek tűnnek, de mielőtt alaposan végiggondolnám, már tovább is fűzi mondatát. – Valamint szakadjunk el ettől a Malfoyozástól. Választhatsz a Mr. Malfoy, és Draco között. – Várakozóan tekint felém, mire legszívesebben megfojtanám.

– Draco – préselem ki magamból a szót.

Egy üres mosoly tűnik fel szavaim nyomán.

– Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Harry. – A mondatot követően asztala mögül kilépve nyújtja felém kezét.

Először értetlenül szemlélem a gesztust, aztán megértem, mit akar ezzel hangsúlyozni. Azelőtt, hogy kik voltunk, nem számít, el van feledve. Mostantól én egy ügyfél vagyok, akinek az érdekei a legfontosabbak. Kezet fogva vele bőrünk összeér, és úgy érzem, mintha selymet érintenék. Tekintetünk közben összefonódik, és az egész olyan bizarr.

– Mesélj magadról egy kicsit.

– Hiszen ismersz!

– Ez alapján ellenséget kiválóan tudok választani neked, és nem párt.

– Oké, ott a pont – értek egyet vele.

Meglehetősen furcsa helyzet, hogy pont neki mesélek arról, hogy milyen témák érdeklenek, mely értékek fontosak számomra egy másik emberben, aztán valahogy mégis csak sikerül szavakba foglalnom gondolataimat. A végére el is feledem, hogy mennyire utáltam mindig is a görényt, és élvezni kezdem a perceket, amit kettesben töltünk. Kezdem magamat egész jól érezni, ezért mikor elérkezik a távozás ideje, szinte sajnálom, hogy menni kell.

– Holnap megkapod az első találka időpontját – búcsúzik ezekkel a szavakkal.

– Rendben, bár nem értem, miért nem láthatok legalább egy képet.

– Ez a megszokott eljárás. Mi választjuk ki az ideális partnert a megadott értékek alapján válogatva. A külsőségek befolyásolják a választás sikerességét. Ráadásul…

– Rendben, rendben te vagy a profi! – emelem fel védekezően a kezemet, mielőtt túlzottan belelovalná magát a témába. – Viszlát… Draco – búcsúzok kissé tétován idegennek érezve a nevet, mit soha nem mondtam ki azelőtt, legalábbis átkozódás nélkül.

Aztán mielőtt kilépnék az ajtón, még őszinte kíváncsisággal visszafordulok, hogy egy utolsó kérdést feltegyek:

– Amúgy a cégnévnél a D.V. minek a rövidítése? Soha nem jöttem volna rá, hogy te irányítod… mármint, amúgy sem gondoltam volna, hogy ezzel foglalkoznál, hiszen mégis csak Malfoy vagy. Különösen úgy, hogy mindig is olyan jó… - Mondatomat nem tudom befejezni mert jeges hangon érkezik a magyarázat.

– Draco Varázsló Társkereső Irodája – közli, majd egy vastag dossziét húzva maga elé finoman jelzi, hogy az idő, amit együtt eddig töltöttünk lejárt, és jó lenne, ha végre indulnék a dolgomra.

Ezután nem csoda, ha némileg erősebben vágom be az ajtót, mint szükséges lenne, de inkább magamra haragszom, hogy próbáltam beszélgetni ezzel a nagyképű idiótával. Miért nem engedte, hogy befejezzem? Én hülye pedig már azt akartam mondani, hogy titkon mindig is csodáltam, hogy legalább annyira ért a bájital készítéshez, mint maga Piton.

Tehát csak semmi személyeskedés? Jól van, Malfoy, megkapod – fogadom meg hevesen. Azonban ajánlom, hogy gyorsan találd meg a megfelelő személyt számomra, mert különben én leszek a legkiállhatatlanabb ügyfeled, akivel csak dolgod akadt. Valamint ideje lenne, ha átolvasnám azt a rohadt regisztrációt is… mert igazán jó lenne tudni, hogy egészen pontosan mibe is másztam bele.


	2. Chapter 2

Méregtől tombolva rontok be Malfoy irodájába készen arra, hogy a világot megszabadítsam az átkozott fajtájától. Lendületes belépőm nem túlzottan zavarja meg, mert higgadt hangon tovább folytatja a társalgást a füléhez szorított telefonnal:

– Igen, Moira, megérkezett. Dühöngő őrültnek tűnt? – A mondat közben gúnyosan végigmér, majd folytatja. – Nem szükséges hívni segítséget.

Ha nem lenne annyira égető az ölési szándékom, akkor egészen meglepőnek találnám a mugli ketyere használatát egy Malfoytól, azonban az adott esetben egy kicsit sem érdekel.

– Megöllek! – sziszegem felé fenyegetően, ahogy becsapom magam mögött az ajtót.

– Nem voltál megelégedve a második találkával sem? – érdeklődik tökéletes higgadtsággal.

A szobát elfoglaló íróasztalhoz csörtetek, majd rátámaszkodva készen állok arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban a torkának ugorjak fojtogatási céloktól hajtva. Szándékomhoz képest viszonylag még is civilizált módon közlöm vele a tényállást:

– Egyikkel sem voltam az!

– Pedig John-ban igen mély benyomást tettél – jegyzi meg Draco a legkisebb félelemérzet nélkül.

– Ő egy férfi! – kiáltok rá felháborodottan. – Mondtam én, hogy pasikkal akarok ismerkedni?

– Azt sem mondtad, hogy kifogásod lenne a dolog ellen. Csak nem vagy…? Várj, hogy is mondják ezt a mugliknál? – Némi hatásszünetet tartva folytatja a mondatot. – Áh, megvan! Homofóbnak! – Ezután kérdően tekint felém várva a megerősítést, hogy jó szót használt-e a körülírásomra.

– Nem vagyok az! – közlöm védekezően. – Viszont John egy izomember… most komolyan, ha már pasival kellene lennem, akkor…

– Mi lenne akkor a típusod? – Mondatomat félbeszakítva hajol közelebb, így a köztük lévő távolság fél méterre csökken.

Erre a tettére oda nem illő módon olyan dolgok tűnek fel, amiknek igazán nem lenne szabad. Mint például, hogy egész szép a szeme a tetűnek, majd pillantásom akaratlanul ajkaira siklik. Szépen formált a szája is, állapítom meg, amin most az egyszer végre nem gúnyos vigyor ül, hanem szinte egy kedveskedő mosolynak felfogható valami.

Érthetetlen miért csodálom a szemét, és a száját, mikor valami idióta kérdésére kellene válaszolnom… méghozzá gyorsan, amíg nem lesz túl feltűnő, hogy csodálom… A mijét is? Ja, a szépségét! Francba! Átkozott Malfoy.

Zavartan lököm el magamat az asztaltól, és torkomat köszörülve próbálom menteni a helyzetet. Habár elhangzó kérdésemmel alapvető gyengeséget árulok el:

– Miről is beszéltél?

– A típusod – válaszolja végtelen türelem látszatát keltve, de nem tetszik a pillantásból sugárzó elégedettség. – Magas, alacsony?

Várakozóan hátradől, mire önkéntelenül is feltűnik, hogy selyem inge mellkasának feszülve mutatja meg, hogy karcsúsága ellenére teste karbantartását sem hanyagolja el. Baromira irritál a viselkedése, és ebben saját zavarom növekedése is közrejátszik. Talán pont ezek miatt mondom ki az első dolgot, ami eszembe jut:

– Pont, mint te.

A hülye mondatnak az egyedüli jó oldala, hogy életemben először figyelhetem meg azt, mikor Draco Malfoy valamin meglepődik. Igaz, csak egy villanásnyi időre, de leomlik a maszk, amivel a világra tekint. Sajnos, azonban túlzottan hamar összeszedi magát, mert ajkának íve gúnyosan felfelé kunkorodik a következő pillanatban.

– Mint én? Ejnye, Potter! Nem hittem volna, hogy én vagyok az eseted – kacag fel röviden. – Azonban ügyféllel soha nem kezdünk ki. Ez a céges alapszabályunk…

– Hülye! – vágok vissza rögtön. – Nem rád gondoltam, csak azt mondtam, hasonló, mint te, persze az idegesítő stílusod nélkül… Mert be kell valljam, nem nézel ki rosszul. – Miközben egyre jobban belelovalom magam a magyarázatomba, csak rosszabbá teszem az amúgy is kényes szituációt. – Sőt, állati helyes lehetnél, ha a gúnyos vigyorgásról leszoknál. A hosszú szőke hajadért még egy nő is hajlandó lenne ölni, és már a Roxfortban is úgy gondoltam, hogy gyönyörű. Le is beszéltem Ront a kopaszító varázslatról, amit rád akart szabadítani, mert vétek lett volna… Huh, miről is beszélek? Oh, igen… szóval nem vagy rossz a szemnek – állítom le magamat sietősen, főleg mikor ráébredek, hogy jobb lett volna inkább méltóságteljesen megverni Dracót, mint magyarázatokat követelni tőle.

Miért? Mert sikerült totális hülyét csinálnom magamból a nap folyamán másodszorra is, és mindezt öt percen beül. A roxforti napokban éreztem magam utoljára ennyire zavartnak… és azt is ennek a dögnek köszönhettem ott is. Miért van az, hogy az esetek nagy részében elvesztem hidegvéremet, ha Draco Malfoyról van szó? Valahogy úgy érzem, addig jó nekem, amíg erre a kérdésre a választ nem tudom meg.

Ezután érthető, hogy rá sem merek nézni az ülő alakra, és kínomban inkább a falat bámulom, bár gyanús csend üli meg a szobát kínos szereplésemet követően. Ez meglehetősen szokatlan, hiszen előzőek után minimum egy jó adag iróniaáradatot kellett volna már kapnom Malfoytól. Viszont semmi ilyesmi nem következik be, hiába várom a csapást.

Miután a kritikus másodpercek csak telnek egymás után, és semmi sziporkát nem vágnak a képembe, úgy döntök, ideje lenne megnézni, mi a helyzet. Rátekintve hihetetlen látvány fogad… ugyanis Draco kissé félszeg mosollyal mered maga elé, mintha a világ megszűnt volna a számára. A következő percben pedig állam képletesen szólva padlót fog.

– Hm… te sem vagy rossz, Potter – hangzik el végül a sokat várt válasz, mire különös elégedettség tölt el.

– Harry – javítom ki automatikusan, csak hogy mondjak valamit, és ne álljak úgy, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség. – Megbeszéltük ezt a név dolgot.

– Igaz! – válaszolja sietősen Draco, és esküdni mernék, hogy zavarom terén nem vagyok most egyedül, mert gyanúsan rendezgetni kezdi az amúgy is tökéletesen rendezett papírokat az asztalán. – Tehát nem voltál elégedett a két találkozóval? Mi volt a baj velük?

Végre átváltunk hivatalosba, gondolom megkönnyebbülten, mert a szobát megülő hangulat kezdett baljósan különös lenni.

– Unalmas volt az első, a második meg hát nyilvánvaló, miért nem tetszett! – Fanyalogva vetem le magamat egy ülőalkalmatosságra. – Te, ezek a székek eszméletlenül kényelmetlenek – jegyzem meg hangosan az észrevételemet.

– Viszont elegánsak – közli velem azonnal.

– Aki rögtön távozni akar, annak biztosan jó – motyogom félhangosan.

– A szék a legfontosabb problémád?

– Igen – közlöm vigyorogva, érezve, hogy nálam van a nyerő kártya, és most végre Draco lesz egyre idegesebb.

Kezdem magam nyeregben érezni, és ráteszek még egy lapáttal, jól tudva, hol fájhat a legjobban a csapásom:

– Hiszen a TE problémád, hogy még mindig nem találtál megfelelő partnert számomra. Én megadtam a szükséges infókat, erre mit szabadítasz rám? Egy kavicsgyűjtőt, meg Mr. Izomból Vagyok talpig pasit. Eddig nem végzed valami jól a dolgodat… vagy esetleg mégiscsak bezavarnak azok a személyes érzelmek?

– Nincs semmiféle érzés! – közli hevesen, feledve a Malfoyok megszokott higgadtságát. – Viszont nehéz egy olyan ügyfél igényeit teljesíteni, aki maga sem tudja, mit keres!

– Mi van? Minden idióta kérdésedre válaszoltam!

Szavaimra Draco ingerülten ránt elő egy papírt, hogy gúnytól csöpögő hangon kezdjen idézgetni belőle:

– Szerinted az érdeklődési kör annyiban merül ki, hogy „Nekem mindegy, amíg nem akar tömeggyilkos lenni!" A külső adottságokra pedig azt a választ adtad meg: „Ne legyen csúnya, de túl szép sem, mert azok önmaguktól eltelve néznek le másokat!"

– Ez a véleményem, azóta sem változott meg – közlöm vele, hiszen az élő példa ül velem szemben. – Talán fel akarod adni? Egy igazi profinak mondanak, hát tudd meg, csalódtam. Azt hiszem, a regisztráció ötvenedik pontja kitér arra, hogy ha az ügyfél igényeit nem tudják teljesíteni, akkor nincs semmiféle pénzkövetelés, és felbontható a szerződés. – Várakozóan meredek a szőke alakra, akinek ajkain vérfagyasztó mosoly tűnik fel.

– Tehát erre játszol?

– Csak azt akarom, hogy megdolgozz a pénzedért!

– Az első találka jól sikerült, nem?

– Aranyos nő volt – jegyzem meg őszintén. – Viszont egy életet eltölteni vele tényleg unalmas lenne, a johnos dolog azonban a te sarad. Egy férfival akartál összehozni?

– Ugyan! – legyint felém nem törődően. – Mindig elfelejtem, hogy muglik neveltek fel! Számunkra ennek nincs jelentősége, amúgy pedig a hírforrásom szerint végigülted a vacsorát, és meglepően jó hangulatban voltatok mind a ketten.

– Te kémkedsz utánam? – meredek rá felháborodottan. – Amúgy meg jó volt a kaja! – közlöm teljes nyugodtsággal. – John pedig legföljebb mint barát jöhetne szóba, mert különben érdekes egy alak. Most komolyan, te figyeltetsz?

– Természetesen nyomon követem a kapcsolatfejlődést. A boldog párok elégedett ügyfelek, és jó reklámot jelentenek.

Egy pillanatig sem téveszt meg ezzel a rizsa szöveggel, mert tekintetében ott van az a bizonyos szikra, ami jelzi, hogy számára ez nem csak kötelesség, illetve jó reklám.

– Te tényleg szereted ezt a munkát – állapítom meg.

A sápadt bőrön szokatlan piros folt jelenik meg, és a mai nap sokadszorra nem hiszek a szememnek. Elpirult… ez olyan édes. Ettől a gondolattól pedig nekem kezd el vörösödni a fejem, és úgy érzem, ideje nagyon sebesen eltűnnöm, mert valami van itt a levegőben. Ettől pedig abszurd gondolataim támadnak egy görény iránt. Sietősen pattanok fel a székemről, és cselekedetemet meglepett ezüst tekintet kíséri.

– Most meg mi…?

– Várom az újabb baglyot! – közlöm, aztán gyorsan magam mögött hagyom a terepet, de mintha még eljutna hozzám egy fojtott suttogás, amiben elhangzik az „Idióta" kifejezés.

Elhaladva az értetlenül pislogó recepciós lány mellett, majd kilépve az épületből továbbra sem tudom, mi a fene történt velem odabent. Hogyan is találhatom vonzónak Draco Malfoyt? A kérdés gyötrelmes, a válasz pedig kétségbeejtő. Ugyanis ébredező vágyam iránta annak köszönhető, hogy túl vonzó a karcsú testével, selymes hajával és azzal a sápadt bőrével, ami csak arra vár, hogy valakinek a csókjai vöröslő nyomokat hagyjon rajta. Fejemet megrázva próbálom a túlfűtött képzeletemet helyre rakni, de menthetetlenül sugározza a képet, ahogy Malfoyjal különféle erkölcstelen dolgokat teszek.

– A fenébe! – kiáltok fel a nyílt utcán, mire számos kíváncsi pillantást kapok.

Sietősen megyek tovább, miközben tisztában vagyok vele, hogy bajomra egyetlen orvosság létezik: soha többé nem lépem át a küszöbét sem a D.V. Társkereső Irodának.

Bőven elég, ha baglyokkal tartjuk a kapcsolatot.

**A sorban a harmadik ismerkedős est:**

Ezen a találkán az egyedüli jó dolog ismét csak a kaja, mert a legújabb randim megint egy katasztrófa lett. Nem, mintha nem lenne kedves a nő… biztos az, csak éppen megállás nélkül beszél. Ettől pedig a fejfájás környékezne meg, ha tényleg figyelmet fordítanék csacsogására.

– Aztán az eladó azt mondta, hogy nem való ez a szín számorma, inkább a…

Szavai ugyan eljutnak hozzám, de nem is próbálok erőfeszítést tenni, hogy kövessem a csapongó gondolatsorokat.

– A kutyám megbetegedett pár napja, nagyon aggódtam érte…

Egy sonkatekercset rágcsálva óvatosan az órámra pillantok, és szörnyülködve állapítom meg, hogy még csak húsz perce vagyunk az étteremben.

– A munkahelyemen van egy nő, egyszerűen kiállhatatlan…

Vajon nagyon bunkó lennék, ha felállnék és elmennék? – merül fel bennem a kérdés. Azt hiszem, igen. Vajon Draco kémje hol lehet? – támad fel bennem az érdeklődés az informátor iránt. Kíváncsian veszem szemügyre a közelben lévő embereket, de kivétel nélkül csak párok vannak jelen, és nekik szemmel láthatólag nincs szándékukban partnerüket lerázni. Hm… talán a pincér lehet az. Gyanúsnak vélem az alakot, hiszen folyamatosan körülöttünk köröz.

– Harry, hahó! – szólnak rám többször, mire végre feltűnik, hogy partnerem talán kifogyott a szóból.

– Igen?

– Nem mondasz semmit? Egész ideáig csak fecsegtem, és sokan mondják, hogy nem engedek szóhoz jutni másokat.

– Dehogy! – tagadom le rögtön a valós tényt. – Beszélj csak nyugodtan tovább, igazán érdekes volt, amiről az imént beszéltél – válaszolom sietősen, bár fogalmam sincs, miről is volt szó.

– A nagyim reuma terápiája? Hát igen, szegénykém már százhúsz éves, és…

Oké, ennyi volt! Ha utolsó bunkónak is fog tartani, nem érdekel.

– Oh, már ennyi idő van! – Ezzel a felkiáltással meredek döbbenten az órámra. – Sürgősen indulnom kell! Ma késő esti auror találkozó lesz – hazudom folyékonyan. – Nem említettem?

– Nem. – Zavartan néznek felém, mire sajnálkozóan állok fel.

– A munkám ezzel jár – közlöm bocsánatkérően, hogy aztán a leghamarabb indulhassak is el kifelé…

Az elfuserált randiról hazaérve már egy túl jól ismert bagoly vár rám.

„_Holnap Sara Jensennel lesz találkozód. …"_

Érdeklődve olvasom a helyszínt, és úgy látom, másnap piknikre leszek hivatalos egy közeli kis parkban. Egy papírt ragadva pár szót firkantok Dracónak, akinek a kéme tényleg jól dolgozik, ha már hazaérve itt vár a következő találka időpontja.

„_A típusom határozottan kevesebbet beszél, mint a mai!_

_Harry"_

Aztán útjára bocsátom válaszomat, és megállapítom közben, hogy ideálisan működik közöttünk ez a levelezés. Így legalább nem kell személyesen találkozni. Mióta nem láttam, szerencsére semmiféle zavaró gondolat nem jutott eszembe… igaz, különös álmaim kezdtek lenni, de ezeket még valahogy túlélem. Egészen addig, míg megmaradok álmodozás szinten, nem lehet belőle baj. Egyszerűen csak nem kell az iroda közelébe sem menni.

**Több kudarcba fulladt találkozó után: **

Kopogtatást mellőzve lépek be Draco irodájába, aki éppen az ablak előtt állva néz kifelé. Karcsú testét a fény körbeöleli, miközben hajának ezüstös csillogást kölcsönöz. Belépőmre felém fordul, és gúnnyal átitatott hangon jegyzi meg:

– Érezd magad otthon!

– Kösz – válaszolom pofátlanul. – Amennyi pénzt kell itt hagynom, ez a minimum!

A szobában egy új berendezési tárgy vonja magára a figyelmemet, amit hangosan meg is csodálok.

– Egy kanapé! – Rávetődve dicsérem meg a kényelmét. – Na, ezen már el lehet lenni órákig is.

– Nagyszerű, ha elégedett egy ügyfél, főleg az esetedben! – válaszolja ellépve az ablaktól.

– Hát igen… meglepő módon ízlésem nekem is van. – A szavak közben tekintetemmel követem az irányomba közeledő alakot.

– Igazán? Azt aztán veszem észre! Eddig nyolc találkozód ért véget már az első randi után!

– Nem voltak az igaziak – válaszolom védekezően.

Draco pontosan előttem áll meg, így kénytelen vagyok felnézni rá, ami cseppet zavaró, de hátradőlve, fejemet a fejtámlának döntve már nem annyira vészes. Tetszik, ahogy fölém magasodik, még ha némileg dühöngve is.

Próbáltam távol tartani magamat tőle, de a napok múlásával egyre nehezebb volt. Végül úgy döntöttem, nem sülhet ki belőle semmi rossz, ha kicsit piszkálom… így talán bennem is enyhül a feszültség, ami felgyűlt az elmúlt napokban, míg nem láthattam.

– A kifogásaid ellenük nevetségesek! – Szavai közben kétoldalt megtámaszkodik a kanapéban, és arcunk veszélyesen közel kerül egymáshoz.

– Komoly indokaim voltak!

– Ne nevettess! – leheli felém, miközben szemei veszélyesen villognak.

Pár centi, ami kellene egy csókhoz, és talán meg is kockáztatnám az őrült tettet. Valószínűleg mióta újra találkoztunk, tébolyult lettem, hiszen elkezdtem vágyakozni egy Malfojra. Azonban sajnos a lehetőségem szó szerint ellép előlem, mire csalódottan állapítom meg lassú voltam… talán legközelebb. Kissé felvidulok, hiszen előre tudom, hogy az újabb randim is rossz véget fog érni, és akkor megint jöhetek panaszkodni. Csodás kilátások. Elégedetten vigyorgok magam elé.

– Tehát Potter…

– Megint visszatérünk a potterezéshez? – vágok közbe értetlenül.

– Amíg olyan hülye kifogásaid vannak, mint ezek, addig igen! – válaszolja felém legyintve egy mappával.

Kinyitva láthatóan bosszankodva olvassa fel belőle:

– Mi volt a baj Miss Jensennel? Szerinted gyanúsan tökéletes volt! Aztán jött Miss Robinson, aki túlzottan kihívó volt veled szemben, és végül a kedvencem az utolsó találkádnál, hogy azért nem akarsz újra találkozni vele, mert csikorgatta a fogait! Most komolyan, Potter, akarsz te egyáltalán társat magadnak?

– Különben miért lennék itt? – nézek felé megjátszott felháborodással.

– Szóval miért is vagy itt? – kérdez vissza azonnal.

Zavartan állok fel, és végül ügy döntök, a legjobb védekezés a támadás.

– Az, hogy sorra csődöt mondasz, nem az én hibám! A következő randim jobb legyen, mint az előző!

Miután úgy ítélem, hogy hatásosan tisztáztam az ügyet, ideje elhagyni a terepet, mert azért Draco sem hülye, és lényegében pár naponta néhány percre éppen elég látni, hogy némileg nyugalmat találjak. Azt, hogy mi irányítja a tetteimet, nem igazán kutatom, bár erős a gyanúm, hogy soha az életben nem lesz olyan nő, aki alkalmas lenne számomra… hiszen az az jelentené, hogy értékes perceimet fel kellene áldozni, amit Malfoyjal tölthetek. Na azt már nem!

Napokkal később több szabotált randi után egy rövid levél várt otthon, és szinte izgatottan téptem fel a borítékot, magam sem tudva mire várok.

„_Potter, holnap este nyolcra legyél a szokott étteremben. _

_Malfoy"_

– Azt hiszem, még mindig mérges rám, ha ismét visszatértünk a vezetéknévhez – motyogom félhangosan.

A fenébe, pedig másnap akartam megejteni egy újabb találkozót Dracónál, hogy panaszkodjak egy sort, azonban így most nem tehetem. Kelletetlenül sóhajtok fel, mert lassan kezdek kifogyni a kifogásokból, hogy miért nem tetszik a kiválasztott partner. Hm… talán nem is kell új kifogást találni, csak a régebbieket előszedni.

**Sokadik találkozó megszokott helyszíne: **

Már öt perce várom, hogy végre elkezdődjön a „randim", de a másik személy késik. Ez mondjuk egy jó pont nekem, hiszen máris itt az indokom, miért nem akarok vele ismét találkozni. Hiszen a pontosság mindenek előtt! Ezzel pedig egy újabb tökéletes kifogással gazdagodott az amúgy is bőséges gyűjteményem.

– Potter! – szólít meg váratlanul egy jól ismert hang.

– Draco? – meredek felé némileg hitetlenkedve, miközben a másik helyet foglal. – Most már nyilvánosan kémkedsz a randikon? – Alaposan szemügyre véve az alakot feltűnik, hogy mennyire elegánsan van felöltözve, és gyanú költözik a szívembe látva csábító külsejét. – Azt ne mondd, hogy találkád van pont itt!

– Beletrafáltál – közli szavaimra elégedett mosollyal, mire vérem megfagy, gyomromban pedig feszítő fájdalom keletkezik. – Előtte azonban beszélnem kell veled.

– A fontos randid előtt szánsz rám az idődből? Micsoda megtiszteltetés!

– Ez mind a kettőnk örömét fogja okozni.

– Mi? – kérdem rosszat sejtve, és nem csalódok a válaszban.

– Ezennel a tagságodat megszüntetem.

– Nem teheted! – ellenkezek egyből. – Szerződést kötöttünk!

– Egész ideáig elégedetlen voltál a szolgáltatásunkkal – emlékeztet finoman a kirohanásaimra.

– Azért nem kell mindjárt feladni! Csak pár félresikerült randim volt… – válaszolom enyhén elhaló hangon.

– Pontosan tizenöt, és mind az első találka után ejtve lettek.

– Legközelebb, lehet, szerencsénk lesz – motyogom szinte már kérlelően.

– Nem hiszem, hogy komoly változás állna be! – válaszolja kioktatóan.

– Szóval egy kis nehézség akad, és máris feladod! Még te nevezed magadat profinak? – támadok az önérzetére hatva, de semmit sem érek el vele, mert a nyugodt arcvonások meg sem rezdülnek.

– Igen. Van, amikor nem lehet segíteni egy ügyfélnek, és ezt el kell fogadni.

A csatát elvesztettem, ez nyilvánvalóvá válik, és most jobban gyűlölöm Dracót, mint valaha.

– Rendben – egyezek bele a megmásíthatatlanba. – Most akkor mehetsz is a találkádra!

Az ezüstös szemek jókedvűen szikráznak fel szavaim nyomán, és legszívesebben… nem tudom, mit csinálnék. Túlzottan összetett érzések uralnak, így csak megmarkolom az asztal szélét, hogy semmi meggondolatlant ne tegyek, míg előttem van az átkozott.

– Már ott vagyok – sóhajt fel csúfolódva.

Értetlen tekintetem hatására pofátlanul röhögni kezd, és a végére érve örömének vidáman kérdezi:

– Nem vetted észre, mi? Merlinre, Potter, hogy te mennyire lassú vagy néha! Egyszerűsítsük le… miért jöttél személyesen mindig az irodába panaszkodni, ha levelet is küldhettél volna?

– Hát csak… arra jártam.

– Mindig? – érdeklődik szelíden. – Az összes kifogásod alapján a típusod határozottan egy személyre illik… rám.

– Csak azért mert egyszer azt mondtam, hogy jobban kedvelem a szőkéket? ! – kérdem védekezően. – Ugyan, ne legyél eltelve ennyire magadtól!

– Illetve adjuk még hozzá az elmúlt hetekben kifejtett követelményeidet, ami szerint legyen karcsú, fanyar humora, szürke szeme, és igazán nincs kifogásod, ha mutat némi mardekáros jellemvonásokat, mert az meglepően izgató tud lenni – sorolja fel a további pontokat, amik szerinte rá illenek.

Szörnyű, de így összességben hallgatva őt, valóban, mintha csak Draco Malfoyt jellemeztem volna találkozásaink során.

– Ezeket mind kimondtam, nem csak gondoltam rájuk? – érdeklődöm zavartan, főleg azután, hogy az izgató szó elhangzik.

– A kényelmes kanapémnak hála, amin annyira szeretsz elfeküdni, igen, hm… kitárulkozó tudsz lenni.

– A fenébe! – Felkiáltásomat követően kezeimmel takarom el szememet. – Én csak néha látni akartalak… tudod, a régi idők miatt – motyogom beismerően.

Meleg ujjak kulcsolódnak csuklómra, hogy szelíd erővel szüntessék meg tenyerembe való bujkálásomat. Engedek a noszogatásnak és aggódva nézek bele a szürke szemekbe, amikben ezúttal nem ül gúny vagy káröröm. Inkább mintha hívogatóan csillogna, és úgy érzem, el tudnék veszni a tekintetében azáltal, hogy csak nézhetem.

– Mi lesz a céges alapszabállyal?

– Nem vagy már az ügyfelem – válaszolja mosolyogva. – Tehát, Harry lenne kedved eltölteni velem egy kellemes estét?

Csábítása erős, és nem is akarok ellenállni, hiszen nyilvánvaló mind a kettőnk számára, hogy mi volt, ami vonzott legalább kétnaponta abba az irodába.

– Egy esetben – szólalok meg, hogy aztán némi hatásszünetet tartva folytassam –, ha holnap is megismételjük a találkát.

– Holnap az irodámban fussunk össze, ott kényelmesen lehetünk, hiszen már van ott… egy kanapé – érkezik a félreérthetetlen mondat.

– Benne vagyok – helyeselek gyorsan, és igyekszem nem észrevenni a ragadozómosolyt, ami feltűnik a sápadt arcon.

Sejtettem eddig is, hogy mibe adtam a belegyezésemet, de most egy újabb gyanú formálódik bennem, miszerint kétséges, ki lesz a vad, és ki a vadász szerepében. Egy dolog biztos, mégpedig az, hogy unatkozni nem fogok… soha többé.

**Vége**


End file.
